User talk:EileenAlphabet
Welcome Welcome to the PPC Wiki, EileenAlphabet. Since you have edited the Claimed Badfic page and created an account here, it seems you intend to stay. To avoid becoming confused and eventually insane, as so often happens, you should make certain you understand what the PPC is and the proper way to sign up before you continue on and encounter the Marquis--he does not dispense mercy and he is less tolerant of fools than I. ''If you have not yet introduced yourself to your fellows, or even if you have, you should read the PPC Board Constitution as well as the Board's FAQ if you have any questions about their behaviors. Any incidents you cause on the PPC Posting Board will not warrant you any assistance from the Tiger Lily and the DIA or Captain Dandy and the DES; please adhere to the aforementioned Constitution, as the results when the Board's inhabitants are irritated do not bode well for anyone. Consider yourself warned. Now, if you will excuse me, I have troublesome agents to attend to. --- Sunflower Official (Talk) 11:27, May 28, 2011 Heyo Eileen. I've got a question about a Stu I feel may be notable enough for the Sue and Stu pages, but I wanted to be sure. So if you haven't read my latest mission yet, it involves a Stu who I find to be really bad. He does the standard stuff, of course, such as being heavily overpowered with non-canon superpowers (he can control water and ice to an extreme degree), throwing everyone severely out of character, and being the center of attention all the time. But there are a few things I think make him unique: *This is a Mass Effect fanfic, in which the Stu was experimented on by Cerberus. In doing so, however, he turned the entire organization from an equivalent of the CIA to an operation that by all rights should've been run by Dr. Evil. This results in incredibly severe amounts of bashing levelled at one character that never lets up throughout the fic in question. *The Stu is trusted very quickly. This would probably be an average Stu-trait, except that in this case the Stu tried to kill one of the canon characters within ''seconds ''of boarding the ship where most of the canons are. He also actively threatens and harms several members of the crew that get in his way. And yet, he's not thrown off the ship in any capacity: within the space of something like five lines, after mentioning that he'll kill the character in question ''anyway ''(albeit later on), all the characters (sans the character who he tried to kill) pretty much trust him, despite an ''extremely ''psychotic display in which he almost succeeded in killing one of the ship's superior officer, in addition to scaring the shit out of the crew. So this is an incredibly extreme case of "earn their trust quickly". *The Stu was actually very intelligent about how he uses his powers, so in the mission I killed him in, I ended up manifesting it as the Stu sensing the agents through the SEP field. So he senses the agents through the field, then separates the agents. When he finds one, he then ends up torturing her for information, which I don't think other Stus would do in a PPC mission. Do you think the above points are notable enough for the Stu to get his own page? Herr Wozzeck 13:52, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Hiyo again, I already talked to Guvnor about it, and he was more or less on board with the idea as well. I don't think I gave him that clear a picture, but he was for the idea. I'll let him know you mentioned this. Herr Wozzeck 19:05, January 10, 2012 (UTC)